borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:BUG/PROBLEM WITH END-GAME QUESTS
Today, I decided to farm Crawmerax (level 61, all main and side missions done) and I did it with some new people. The host of the party had not quite fixed the main story line and was at the part where you have to talk to Tannis at the Crimson Fastness. Everything goes smoothly until I decide to quit out and do my own thing. When I re-load the save, I have the "talk to Tannis" mission available. My first response was to just go there and re-do it. However, when I got there, Tannis wasn't in the cell and I couldn't talk to her. So I went to Rust Commons West to talk to her in her little hut. She wouldn't/ couldn't talk to me there either. I'm stuck on a mission that I have already done and can't complete. If anyone has experienced this and knows a way to fix it, please let me know!! Or if you haven't gotten to this part of the game yet, send me an friend request and see if I can finish it with you.--Francois878 04:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) you have the quest objectives or is it also in your missions menu? because it happens that the mission objectives stays in situation like yours, just select another mission and it'll go away. Valtiell 05:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It's also in the menu...I have no other missions to switch to...I heard that there is a workaround where I just do the mission with someone who also has to do the mission...Anyone still have that mission?--Francois878 05:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I have also had this happen to me, with two missions however: "Keep Your Insides Inside" and "Talk to Tannis". Both of these missions reappeared as if I had just accepted them in my list. I cannot re-complete either of them as both characters are not at their original locations. Also, all the ZIoDN missions appeared as accepted in my list (this character had not even gone to Jacob's Cove yet). Also, all missions that were available for me to accept have been accepted...even ones that I shouldn't have been able to accept, such as the "It's Like Christmas" mission, which follows "Local Trouble". It seems that this happened after I started playing online, namely one D-bag's host where we killed Crawmerax only to have the host kick everyone to gain exclusiveness to the loot (they even waited at the below not participating in the battle). Regardless, it did not happen until I started playing online games through Gamespy. Weird. Adam Randall 04:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) It is not possible to complete this mission, as it was originally part of the main storyline - probably somewhere around Get Some Answers, might even be an old substitute for it. The only way to remove it from your quest log is to delete it manually from your savefile. If the host has active side missions which players have not started, they will be automatically assigned (I remember at one point I had all three Armory raids active and had to delete two). --Nagamarky 07:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :How do you delete them? I have the exact same problem. "Talk to Tannis", all three armory missions, and I think the one to kill Jayne in Jaynes town. WillowTree. The one to kill Jaynis Kobb is part of the storyline, so you shouldn't be able to get it again if you've finished the playthrough; but it's probably deletable as well. --Nagamarky 18:03, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ignoreing it is the best answer as trying to complet it will just put a new mission up there.